


Я помню

by Soya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: Ничего не меняется. И прошлое будто остаётся существенной пропастью за спиной.





	Я помню

Кёнсу медленно подходит к обрыву, вглядываясь вдаль, и щурит глаза. На лице ровными линиями вырисовывается задумчивость. В уголках глаз наглухо поселилась усталость. А на обветренных губах расползлись тонкие трещинки со вкусом сожаления.   
  
      Серое небо затянуло грозовыми тучами, а над линией горизонта навис тяжёлый туман. Лёгкая морось оседает на шерстяных нитях свитера и остаётся на кончиках ресниц. Кёнсу вслушивается в глухой свист ветра, что рысью гуляет по коже, и чувствует, как в носу щекочет солоноватый запах южного полуострова. Он слышит, как мелкие камни отскакивают от скал, срываются вниз, падают с высоты и с характерным звуком утопают в бьющих о валуны волнах.   
  
      Кёнсу проводит в голове параллель, и с горькой усмешкой сравнивает себя с мелкой крошкой скалы, что тонет в бурлящих водах. Кёнсу ушёл на дно с тем же характерным звуком, без шанса выплыть на поверхность. Утонул в собственной беспомощности и беспринципности, лишь по случайности вспомнив о том, что он – человек.   
  
      Всего одно имя заставило расколоться на части годами выстроенную стену. Всего один взгляд, и прощение в жгучей пустоте.   
  
       _Однажды твоя беспринципность приставит нож к твоему горлу и прикажет убить. Не разбираясь в мотивах. Просто приказ. Кёнсу, когда-нибудь она убьёт тебя, оставив в живых. Вывернет наружу всё нутро. Испотрошит. И оставит жить с медленно тлеющей пустотой._    
  
      Кёнсу закрывает глаза, встряхивая волосами, и старается прогнать чужой голос из собственной головы. Выходит крайне паршиво. Десять лет прошло, а в груди – по-прежнему сквозная дыра.   
  
_Ты не выполнил приказ. Теперь мы разберёмся сами. Ты свободен._    
  
      Ещё один ненавистный голос звучит на подкорке, обрывая все провода. И слова эти – как приговор. Необратимый и высеченный на болезненно-бледной коже.   
  
      Кёнсу пытается прогнать от себя мрак, но он всегда с ним. Как часть него.   
  
      – Командир...   
  
      Грозовые тучи разрезает блестящим лезвием, и Кёнсу с трудом удерживается на ногах. Над головой с грохотом обрушивается небо и, дышать становится тяжелее. Голос. Знакомый. Глухой. Отдающий солоноватым привкусом железа на языке.   
  
      – Я искал вас. Вы не попрощались тогда, в госпитале. Ушли. Оставили одного в полной темноте.   
  
      Кёнсу не оборачивается. Кутается в растянутый серый свитер, но на самом деле лишь не даёт рукам заткнуть собственные уши. Может, галлюцинации?.. Кёнсу не знает.   
  
      – Седина вам к лицу. Кажется, что прошло так мало времени…   
  
      В чужом звучании – Кёнсу уговаривает себя, что оно чужое и незнакомое, – ни намека на шутку. Лишь лёгкая улыбка. Кёнсу помнит. Помнит, хотя все десять лет желал забыть. Вырвать из памяти.   
  
      Мягкие нотки бархатных лепестков поглаживают затянувшиеся раны. А воспоминания вспарывают их с охотной дерзостью. Мажут шершавыми руками по старым ожогам и заставляют кровь закипать с новой силой.   
  
      – Всё ещё пытаетесь забыть?   
  
      Кёнсу напрягается всем телом и перестаёт дышать. Слышит, как в ушах звенит от звука падающего на бетонную землю жетона с инициалами и номером, а в памяти всплывают ярко алыми пятнами воспоминания, которые хочется прогнать от себя. Лёгкие прожигает болью, и хочется урвать совсем немного воздуха, да не выходит.   
  
      – Вы ждали, командир. Знали, что рано или поздно я приду. Не хотели верить, но чувствовали. Вы всегда чувствуете приближение бури.   
  
      Сутулые плечи дёргаются на мгновение, а выразительные губы трогает мёртвая усмешка. Кёнсу продолжает стоять неподвижно и ощущает, как ёжика волос на затылке касается леденящая прохлада взгляда чёрных глаз. Чувствует каждой клеточкой тела и становится сплошным оголенным нервом.   
  
      Кёнсу напрягается всем телом – так, что мышцы крепкими жгутами стягивает под бледной кожей. Чувствует, как кровь циркулирует по венам и шумит в висках.   
  
      – Вы всегда мечтали жить у моря: слушать музыку ветра и подпевать. Вы всё ещё поёте так же прекрасно, как и тогда?   
  
      Он не знает. Кёнсу никогда больше не пел: теперь это не казалось спасением от серости. Сейчас всё то, что когда-то любил Кёнсу, медленно сжирало его, отхватывая куски плоти и скаля острые зубы.   
  
      – Я бы хотел послушать вас.   
  
      Кёнсу вздрагивает как от удара хлыстом по оголённой спине. Слышит, как сходит на нет ровный баритон на последнем слове, и резко выдыхает. Во рту сразу становится сухо. Горло дерёт наждачной бумагой, и Кёнсу яростно борется с хриплым кашлем.   
  
      – Жизнь не стоит на месте, мы с вами в одной упряжке. Были всегда и останемся после. В этом нет вашей вины.   
  
      Безжалостней всего сочувствие жертвы, которое она испытывает к тебе. Запомни это, Кёнсу, – снова напоминанием из прошлого. Предостережение и жалость. Кёнсу не нужно сострадание. Он его не заслуживает.   
  
      – Когда-то я хотел стать танцором. Не вышло. Война всегда забирает лучших – вам ли не знать, командир, – но этого не случилось. Увы или к счастью, я не знаю.   
  
      Кёнсу знает. Знает лучше, чем кто-либо.   
  
      – Пожалуй...   
  
      Кёнсу знает наизусть каждое движение: привычки не меняются, как бы то ни было. Он знает, как смуглые пальцы касаются ямочки на подбородке, как голова склоняется чуть вправо, а кошачьи глаза непроизвольно сужаются угрожающе. Знает, как влажный кончик языка скользит по чувственным губам, задерживается в уголке. А после белые ровные зубы оставляют едва заметный след под контуром губ.   
  
      Ничего не меняется. И прошлое будто остаётся существенной пропастью за спиной.   
  
      – Не нужно сожалений, командир. Я ведь уже сказал. Приказ есть приказ. Нас так учили. Шаг вправо. Шаг влево. Расстрел за неисполнение. Либо ты. Либо тебя. Здесь не нужно быть гением.   
  
      Кёнсу возводит голову к небу и на счет «три» разворачивается на пятках.   
  
      – Здравствуйте, командир.   
  
      Тяжёлая чёрная чёлка прикрывает лоб, спадает на глаза и прячет половину лица. Аккуратные линии скул, горбинка на носу, едва заметная ямочка на подбородке, острый взгляд, умеющий выхватывать каждую мелочь, и расправленные широкие плечи. Чонин смотрит всё с той же уверенностью и твердостью: ровная осанка и высоко поднятый подбородок.   
  
      Чонин безупречен, как и всегда. Он внимательно рассматривает Кёнсу, касается взглядом впалых щёк, ведёт по подбородку и задерживается на губах.   
  
      Кёнсу ощущает его каждой клеточкой и медленно рассыпается песочным замком.   
  
      В глазах напротив горит огонь. По-прежнему.   
  
      Кёнсу чувствует, как слабеют ноги, но продолжает смотреть перед собой. Чувствует себя уязвимым под чужим взглядом. Теряет контроль и хватает губами воздух. Получается плохо. И лучше уж вовсе задохнуться.   
  
      – Вы утратили его.   
  
      В голосе Чонина сквозит грусть и злость. Он делает шаг вперед, цепляя пальцами подбородок, и заставляет Кёнсу поднять голову. Сжимает крепче, впиваясь пальцами в кожу, и прожигает тяжёлым взглядом насквозь.   
  
      – Вы не должны были его потерять. Ваш свет, командир. Вы...   
  
      Кёнсу сильнее стискивает зубы. Слышит, как кровь циркулирует по венам и как собственное сердце с треском проваливает бессчётные попытки забиться с новой силой.   
  
      – Десять лет... – хриплый голос Кёнсу звучит едва слышно, перебиваемый шумом волн и разбивающийся о шёпот ветра. – Десять лет я умирал.   
  
      Кёнсу чувствует, как усиливается хватка на подбородке и как ноздри Чонина раздуваются. Тяжёлое дыхание беззвучной тишиной накрывает с головой, и больше нет сил держаться на ногах.   
  
      Оседая на влажную землю, Кёнсу сжимает в пальцах траву и пустым взглядом смотрит на носки аккуратно вычищенных туфель.   
  
      Чонин смотрит перед собой, делает глубокий вдох и опускается на колено перед Кёнсу. Тянется пальцами к легкой седине на чужих висках и сжимает губы в ровную полоску.   
  
      – Командир, вы знаете, что это за чувство – когда находишься под прицелом?   
  
      Ещё один болезненный удар с подсечкой, и Кёнсу безвольной куклой валится на лопатки.   
  
      – Когда ты ощущаешь, что кто-то следит за тобой. Держит на мушке. Когда линии расходятся по вертикале и горизонтали, а ты – составляющая середина. Середина, по которой обязаны попасть. Когда знаешь, как и когда это произойдет. Когда чувствуешь на затылке взгляд. Родной взгляд... Но не можешь увернуться.   
  
      Кёнсу сам не понимает, когда его ладонь мажет по щеке, чувствуя легкую щетину. Не осознает до конца, как оказывается на Чонине и как узловатые бледные пальцы смыкаются на жилистой шее. Он чувствует пульс, что бьется под кожей, и желает его оборвать. Как когда-то оборвал нить, что связывала их с Чонином.   
  
      _Приказ №88-12. Цель – Ким Чонин. Сработай чисто, Кёнсу. Осечек быть не должно._  
  
      Хватка Кёнсу слабеет, и он валится набок. Сжимает короткие черные волосы, и спустя мгновение тишину бескрайнего неба разбивает звериный рык. Полный отчаянья, боли. Омытый кровью. И перечёркнутый предательством. Вены на шее Кёнсу готовы лопнуть от напряжения, как струны на старой гитаре. Из глаз брызгают слёзы, скатываясь по вискам. И Кёнсу грозит остаться без волос.   
  
      Болезненно. Будто под кожу внутривенно вгоняют яд, разъедающий заживо. Тащат, привязав за ноги к машине, по каменистой дороге. Вспарывают кожу без анестезии и лезут в душу грязными руками.   
  
      Чонин молча лежит рядом и смотрит в небо, где огромной тенью парит орел.   
  
      – На войне нет места слабости, командир. Люди гибнут от рук близких друзей, от рук собственных детей или по глупости. На войне не дают выбора: жить или умереть. Война – это не игра, в которой можно всё начать заново.   
  
      Чонин поднимается на ноги, отряхивает пальто и поворачивается к Кёнсу.   
  
      – Иногда нам приходится принимать те или иные решения. Иногда мы можем ошибиться и сделать неправильный выбор. Это нормально. И страх – это тоже нормально. Вам ли не знать, командир.   
  
      Кёнсу смотрит в перед собой стеклянным взглядом, подобно слепцу, и кожу неприятно стягивают не до конца высохшие слёзы.   
  
      Он бы хотел не знать.   
  
      – Я знаю почему вы ушли командир. И не виню. Но...   
  
      Чонин снова опускается на траву и обхватив шершавыми ладонями холодные и всё ещё немного влажные щёки, заставляет Кёнсу приподняться и посмотреть на него.   
  
      – Командир...   
  
  
      – Когда-нибудь, – Кёнсу невесомо касается подушечками пальцев скулы Чонина и заглядывает в глаза, – ты поймешь, что это был не промах. Это был мой приговор, который я подписал собственной кровью для нас двоих.   
  
      – Я – всю жизнь буду жить с твоей кровью на руках и продолжать смотреть на тебя. Ты – никогда больше не сможешь слышать и будешь думать о том, что давно простил...   
  
      – Чонин, даже если мы попробуем, мы всегда будем ходить по кругу. Пытаться ухватиться друг за друга и снова падать в пропасть от провала. Мы...   
  
  
      – Я готов.   
  
      Кёнсу вздрагивает от холодного голоса и перестаёт дышать. Ищет в чёрных глазах напротив ответ, но ничего не находит.   
  
      Чонин читает по губам. Ловит каждое слово, как когда-то ловил каждый звук, и придвигается ближе.   
  
      – Я готов, Кёнсу. Вопрос в другом: готов ли ты?..


End file.
